


Competition

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: A little bit of comptetition is never a bad thing ;)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Competition

It was supposed to be simple, a simple evening of board games, but Jace somehow managed to mess that up even more. He and Clary were over at Alec’s and Magnus’ place and they were all supposed to be having fun with a nice cosy dinner, which was followed by board games, but he should have known that it was going to turn out into a competition for the other two; both Magnus and Alec were highly competitive people and they didn’t like losing - losing was not an option for the both of them. So there they were, glaring at each other and were both trying really hard not to get into a fight. Over such a stupid, stupid thing.

“No, I will not stand for this kind of betrayal,” exclaimed Alec and slammed his fists against the desk and shook his head. Magnus had just  _ eaten,  _ so to speak his little playing figure and Alec was supposed to return back to the start, but he was so close to the finishing line. But, no Magnus had to come in and completely ruin his chances of winning. He was going to win, but  _ no.  _ Pouting, he just crossed his arms on top of his chest and shook his head - he was not going back to the start.

“It’s not betrayal,” said Magnus and rolled his eyes. 

“I will not return back to the start, I will not, that is not an option,” said Alec and Magnus was trying not to laugh because he knew that Alexander was a sore loser. But then again, so was Magnus and he just shook his head. 

“But, it’s the rules, darling,” said Magnus and Alec refused to accept it.

“The rules are stupid,” said Alec.

“Don’t you always say that rules are very important and that we should all just follow them?” asked Magnus and then cocked his head to the side. “Or does that only apply to you when it’s beneficial to you?” teased the warlock and Alec just scoffed and then glanced at his parabatai, who flinched. Oh, no, they were fighting for real! He was going to cause the most amazing couple ever to break up. He single handedly ruined the  _ Malec _ ship and he just- 

“The fact that you, my husband, betrayed me. It was supposed to me and you against them, but no, you had to swoop in and-”

“Guys, come on, it’s just a game,” said Jace. “Don’t you think you’re being a little bit-”

“Pick your words very carefully, Jacey,” hissed Magnus because he knew that Jace was about to call them immature and he was  _ not _ immature. They were not immature, they were just sorting things out. In a very heated manner. They were having a very adult and mature conversation, of course. There was nothing else that he was going to accept for an answer.

“Yeah, I agree with what he said,” chimed Alec in and then smiled, but quickly went back to pouting when he remembered what his husband did! “Still, doesn’t change t

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane,” said Magnus and crossed his arms on top of his sides. Clary was just shaking her head and was trying not to laugh. Ah, yes, the two of them always got into such kind of… arguments when they were playing board games. They were both too competitive and it was very likely to happen. But it was always in a fun manner. All of them knew it - including Magnus and Alec themselves - all, but Jace, for some reason and he just shook his head, looking over at Clary.

“We gotta do something,” said Jace.

“Why? They’re just bickering a little bit, like old married couples do,” said Clary.

“I will be the reason that their marriage will be ruined. I, Jace, will be the reason that they will get a divorce. Then Alec will move in back with us and he will be bitter and sad and completely… oh, Clary, it’ll be horrible, I do not like this at all and-” he started panicking. “And he’ll want to get a revenge on me, he will fill my room with ducks and… oh, I can see it, it’ll be horrible, absolutely horrible. We need to do something, we need to fix this,“ he started and as he was blabbering around, Magnus and Alec burst out laughing because Jace was hilarious. 

“Dude, cill, all is okay,” said Alec and winked.

“Of course, we’re not gonna divorce over a board game,” said Magnus and started laughing. “It’s just a healthy dose of competition, isn’t it?” asked Magnus and Alec quickly nodded.

“Yeah, it’s fun,” said Alec.

“And hot,” said Magnus and winked back at his husband, who quickly nodded. “Getting all riled up and then we bang it out. Everytime that we’re ‘fighting’ like this, we end up having the most amazing sex, ever,” said Magnus and Alec waggled his eyebrows.

“Oh, yeah,” said Alec, humming happily.

“You get hot and bothered over a board games?” asked Jace and shook his head. But of course they did, this was Magnus and Alec that he was talking about and he just started laughing out loud. But he was glad to see that everything was okay in the end. And as he glanced back at his brother and his husband he saw that they already made up as they were making heavily out in the couch. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was literally written in 15 minutes xD wondered how much i could write in that span of a time... it's... something xD


End file.
